The Tomorrow With The Ring
by InLoVeWiTh KnB
Summary: (Self-Written Sequel to OTRFK Series. This is purely what I assumed will happen afterwards. They are in no way related to the Author's actual story.) Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best. Featuring Mrs Fuji Hitomi, Wataru's mother. From a mother's perspective on how she reacts upon discovering her son's relationship with a man.
1. Mother Knows Best: Kazuki Riko POV

Hello Everybody! If you are wondering why I'm here with this story, it would be because of the fact that i just finished reading OTRFK Vol5! I'm really sad that the series had ended after all these years. OTRFK was my first Yaoi/Shounei-Ai Manga. I remembered encountering it by mistake and had read it and had fallen into the deep world of Yaoi. I definitely didn't regret my choice, for I loved Kazuki and Wataru and all the characters in there so much! 4 years had gone by since the first time I stumbled upon OTRFK, when this ended, I felt a little empty.

I wanted to write this as a form of continuing my love for The RING FINGER and the characters. Also, as a form of thanks. I had learnt so much from these characters!

Disclaimer: OTRFK doesn't belongs to me. This story is truly fictional and not in any case related to the actual plot by the Author.

Read on then!

Warning! Unbeta-ed and Possible OOC!

* * *

**Mother Knows Best: Kazuki Riko**

There he is again, on the phone with a gentle smile on his face. His more-than average features soften to the point of utmost happiness and love. His usual adult-like façade gone, replaced by an expression of carefree and innocence. His smile, the very same smile which attracts countless females brighten, making even the shiniest star appeared dimed under his presence.

Who could he be talking to? I wondered to myself, during the first time when I saw him talking on the phone with that beautiful expression. Could that boy finally come out of his senses and had landed himself a girlfriend? I was happy for him. It's about time, was what I thought as I left him alone on his phone.

I saw him talking on the phone a plenty times after then. And most of the time, he had the same expression, eyes sparkling and his tone arrogant but caring. I was almost confirmed that he was chatting with his girlfriend. Eager and anxious, but I didn't probe further. Believing that when the time is right, my little boy will introduce his partner to us. And so, I waited.

Finally, my curiosity got better of me. "What is she like?" I had asked quite obviously when it's only the two of us present one day. That boy froze for a moment, and then looked at me with those respectful and confused eyes. "Who's the 'she', Mother?" My son replied. Trying to play innocent? That perplexed face looked funny on him. I did not bother hiding my amusement, giggling like a little girl who had discovered a big secret. But I said nothing further, thinking that my little boy was probably too shy to confess. All right then, I had thought, this shall be a secret between the two of us, until he is ready. And so, I waited some more.

Slowly but steadily, my little boy is changing. He was still the mature, thoughtful son I raised from birth, but he seemed different now. But it's a good kind of different, and not the bad kind that his older brother had once gone through. I could fathom any reason for his change, but the mysterious 'girlfriend' soon came to mind. Whoever the girl is, she must have done something to influence the change. I gave my approval to their 'secret' relationship and the girl then. Day by day, as I see my son growing, I became more curious about the hidden girl whom my boy refused to tell us of. Unable to keep quiet any further, I approached my son again. "Don't you think it's about time to introduce her to the family?" My boy was in the middle of his university graduation assignment when I interrupted. This time, I was sure to get my point across and understood. My clever son got it immediately, but he avoided my gaze for a few moments. His eyes were hidden under his bangs and his lips quivered slightly, like he was scared for some reason. "Not now Mother, not now." For the first time, my obedient son had rejected me. Shock beyond words, I was unable to respond. Then I realized, maybe the two had a fight and were not on speaking terms. Not wanting to push any further, I acknowledged his answer and left. Maybe it really isn't the right time for the meeting, I agreed. I had waited for so long. I can wait a little while longer.

A few months later, my boy graduated from T-University and upon my persistent requests, moved back home for a few weeks. I sat on his old bed while I watched him arranged his stuff around the room. That was when a velvet cube-shaped box caught my eye. I opened it, and inside, lay a silver ring. A rather simple and unattractive ring, I thought, when I unconsciously compared it to my own wedding ring. The ring had almost no decorations, but a thin gold line in the middle. Proposal! Was the first thought that came to my mind. But I rejected the idea when I closely inspected the ring and found it to be of some age; having scratched and worn more than a few times. If my son had it for quite some time, why hadn't I seen it before? Surely, he had worn it, or how could the worn out state be explained? Then, something flash through my mind and I remembered. A few years back when he was a junior in High School, there was a time when my extroverted son had suddenly became so withdrawn. I distinctly remembered how worried everyone was at his sudden change in behavior, and he wouldn't even let out what's bothering him. Then, there were times when I caught him gazing at a certain object with a forlorn and distanced expression. The certain object was the very ring that I was looking at! I didn't expect him to keep this ring till now, he must have treasured the ring so very much. As sudden as the depressed state came, it was gone in an instant when he received a call from Toukou and had dashed out of the house frantically. Then, I was thankful that my son had returned to normal and didn't care too much about the events that had transpired. Now that I thought of it, had this ring got something to do with that time? "Mother, Mrs Mitobe is here to visit you." My son's voice shook me back to reality and I quickly returned the ring to its original state. I left, pushing all thoughts about the ring to the back of my head.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Kazuki." A young man whose one year my son junior drop by for a visit. "Is Kazuki around?" It had been a long time since I last saw the boy, and I was amazed that the two were still in contact. The last time I saw him was when Yuichi was in his last year of High School. "Fuji-kun?" At my old age, I had a problem remembering names and faces, but this boy somehow was etched in my mind. It could be his shy and respectful demeanor that left an impression, or the fact that he was the first junior whom my son brought home or…I let my eyes trailed down to his nervously clenched fists. The fact that he had the exact same ring as Yuichi…

Wait. What?

Then it hit me.

All the refusals for a meeting with the girlfriend.

The change in behavior.

Those warm smiles to the phone.

The sudden decision to move out after High School.

There was no 'girlfriend' all along… only one huge misunderstanding, a perfectly kept secret and a Fuji Wataru.

I must had a pretty scary on my face now, as Fuji rushed to my side and held me tightly, while yelling for my younger son. Yuichi appeared within seconds and grabbed hold to my other side and help me to the couch.

I was numbed. I couldn't hear the frantic cries nor see the panicked faces of the two young men who were the cause of my distress. My son, my Yuichi, had fallen in love with a man? Is this some kind of sick joke played by the heavens? I wanted to laugh so badly at whoever decided on this joke. My Yuichi can get any female he wants, but why would he settle for someone his own gender? Someone younger than him to boot.

I wanted to lash out at them. How could they deceive me? All these years, I was happily anticipating the meeting of my daughter-in-law, to find out that my beloved son had lied to me. How could I have failed to see the signs?

As a mother, I should have known. The first time I saw that boy, I knew something was amiss between them. My Yuichi wasn't the type to bring any random friend home. Even if it was a really close friend, Yuichi would never bring him or her home for quite a few times.

I don't know what to feel now. Sad? Anger? Regret? It's all too late for that, wasn't it?

"Mother! Mother! Are you feeling alright?" Yuichi called out to me and he clasped on to my hands tightly. Fuji-kun looked at me worriedly while he placed his hand on Yuichi's shoulders. That action alone seemed so natural that no one would suspect anything unusual about the two. Now that I found out their relationship, even the most casual act screams 'not-mere-friends' to me.

What should I do now? Or rather, what can I do?

Demand them to stop this _wrong_ relationship? And suffer the consequence of my son hating me and my family falling apart?

Or accept them? That would mean bearing with the gossips about my son having a male lover and not getting any grandchild from Yuichi.

"I'm alright. Just feel a little giddy." I lied as I rubbed my temples to prove my words. The two young men looked visibly relaxed but worry still evident on their faces.

"Do you want us to take you to a doctor?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just getting old and experiencing dizziness is normal for my age."

The two tried to convince me to visit the doctor but after much assurance that I was fine, they stopped pestering me to the doctor's. However, Yuichi decided to stay home with me to make sure I was really fine.

"Mother, do you need anything? I will make you some porridge if you are hungry." Yuichi stayed by my bedside after he bid Fuji-kun farewell.

"I don't have the appetite for anything. Let me take a rest. I will be fine after sleeping." Yuichi nodded and left the room quietly.

To reject or to accept? I have no answer to that.

Until the day when Yuichi is confident enough to come out to us, I will feign ignorance of their relationship.

Until the day comes, I will wait.

I had waited for so long, I will wait for a little while more.

* * *

How was it?

*I'm uncertain of the name of Kazuki's mother. 'Riko' is purely made up.

Please leave a review!

Next Chapter: Mother Knows Best: From Wataru's mother's perspective.


	2. Mother Knows Best: Fuji Hitomi POV

Hello everyone! I'm real thrilled when I saw the reviews about this story! Glad you like it!

Without further ado, I present you the next chapter!

Mother Knows Best: A mother's view on her eldest son's unique relationship.

* * *

**Mother Knows Best-Fuji Hitomi POV**

"Wataru? Karin? I'm home!" I stepped into my home and called out to my beloved children, while dragging my weight-filled luggage along. It has been a while since I returned, but it seemed like nothing had change.

"Kaa-san! You're back!" My daughter was the first to welcome me home, with bright smiles and excited hugs. She must have been busying herself in the kitchen, I could smell the faint aroma of baking cookies in the kitchen, the dirtied apron she wore and the specks of flour on her cheeks. Amused, I pointed out the remains of the flour while gently wiping them off for her. A blush and an unamused pout, coupled with a bashful "Kaa-san, you're mean." were what I received from my daughter. Giggling, we moved to the living room where she pestered me about the stories during my trip to France, how my trip went and most importantly, whether I brought back any souvenirs. Knocking her lightly on the head, I playfully scolded her for being an ungrateful daughter whose only concern is her gifts and not her 'poor-mother-who-just-got-down-from-the-plane-and-was tired-and-thirsty-but-her-daughter-would-not-even-get-her-a-glass-of-water.'. Karin got the obvious hint and unhidden sarcasm in my voice, and promptly excused herself to bring me some water. Now that I had temporarily gotten rid of the pest, I took this time to stretch my stiff limbs and neck, and then recalled that I have not seen my darling son since the time I stepped into the household. "6:15PM", I looked at the time, Wataru should be back from school already. Where is that boy?

"Kaa-san, here's your drink." Karin returned with a glass of iced cappuccino. Karin knows my tastes well, I thought as I took large gulps out of the glass, emptying it in no time.

"Where's your brother, Karin? Isn't he supposed to be back?" I asked.

"Oh, today's a Friday, nii-san went for a stay over at his friend's house." Karin replied quickly, seeming a little nervous or something. I was doubtful and a little curious, but I didn't show it to my daughter, of course. Instead, I continued to ask casually.

"A friend? It is that…" I paused for a moment trying to recall the name of that energetic and flustered guy, whom Wataru usually hang around with. "Kawa…hara?"

Karin broke into peals of laughter immediately after I said that. She rolled on her back while trying to stop her laughter, all this time, I was wondering what set her off.

When she could finally stopped, "Kaa-san! I've told you many times already. It's Kawa-mura. Not Kawa-hara!" And she started her 'laughing spree' again. Oh, I had gotten the name wrong…again. Well, it's not my fault the name's that hard to remember.

"And to answer your question, no. Wataru is not with Kawamura-kun." Karin informed me when the joke wore off, she then added a little unsurely. "He's with Kazuki-kun."

"Kazuki-kun?" I repeated her words. This is undoubtly the first time I heard of the name as it doesn't ring any bells. Is he a new friend then? I pondered.

"Kazuki-kun is an upperclassman, kaa-san. He has been tutoring Wataru for quite some time now." Karin added on, there is something uneasy in her expression, which I can't fathom why. "It's all thanks to Kazuki-senpai that saved Wataru from re-taking elementary English!" She added jokingly, and the both of us laughed along, at my son and her brother's misery.

"Oh my! It's already this late! I will go prepare dinner then. Kaa-san, go freshen up, dinner will be ready in no time!" And with that, Karin left running to the kitchen, leaving me alone to my thoughts about this new revelation.

So this 'Kazuki-kun' is this 'great' then, to have won over the hearts of both the siblings. But there's definitely something that Karin did not tell me about this 'Kazuki-kun'. My Wataru isn't the type of guy who would go for sleepovers with someone he knew for at most a few months, not even if the other was his tutor. There's something strange about this, especially Karin's expression when she talked about Wataru and this Kazuki guy. Should I ask Karin about this though? No…I was probably reading too much into this matter. All the work must be making me easily paranoid and suspicious. That's it, I need a break from work and to spend time with my children and my darling should also be back soon. I decided that I can make use of this chance to occupy myself with my family. Matters relating the Kazuki-guy was promptly thrown to the back of my head.

**~OTRFK~**

It was exactly 3 months later when I finally saw _the _Kazuki-kun.

To be honest, he was everything out of my expectation. I imagined him to be the kind of guy whose personality was very much similar to Kawa…the flustered guy; bashful, awkward, very much outgoing, overly talkative. But the moment I saw him, I knew that he was of a totally different caliber from the flustered guy, from Wataru and most probably from the rest of his age group. If there's one word to describe him, it would be 'perfection', I'm very much sure of that.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Fuji-san. I am Kazuki Yuichi, Fuji-kun's upperclassman." He had said the two simple, everyday sentence with such poise and manners that it sounded vastly different. He must have had a strict upbringing, I deduced. He bowed respectfully, without any trace of anxiety but of humble and confidence. Indeed, his greeting and bowing already set him aside from others. Years of experience of observing people made me realized that his attractive exterior was not the only thing about him. His manners and the confident yet not arrogant aura he displayed, was something to be applauded for. He would most definitely be the perfect obedient son that every parent dreamt to have. A pity that my Wataru couldn't match up with him. If only my Wataru would be half as good as he is, I wouldn't have to worry so much.

"Kaa-san… You're embarrassing me!" Wataru whined while sneaking looks at Kazuki-kun. That was when I realized that I had most probably said the last sentence out loud, unintentionally. Of course, I had no intention to humiliate my lovely son like that. I'm very grateful that even though I may not have a perfect son like Kazuki-kun, but I do have two beautiful children whom I dote on very much.

"How is that embarrassing? It is the truth after all." I said, tone completely serious, even though I'm struggling not to laugh at the cute expression my son has. "Stand beside Kazuki-kun and Karin," I turned to my daughter who was clinging to my left arm "Tell me what you see."

"Hmm…" Karin hummed, eyes twinkled with mischief "Onii-chan and Kazuki-kun reminds me the story of… the PRINCE AND THE PAUPER!" And after saying that, she immediately made the dash for the kitchen. And when the words had finally sink into Wataru's head, he flushed bright red and too ran to where his younger sister when, and proceeded to teach her a lesson.

Kazuki-kun looked as if he was caught by surprise. Seeing that this was the first meeting between Kazuki-kun and me, he must have thought that I would be a strict mother-figure who will definitely not joke around with my children. Well, that's to be expected, since I have appeared to be a little too flamboyant and un-motherly like. I have to admit, the surprised look was really cute on his face, and I almost couldn't resist pinching his cheeks. He looked very much in denial between laughing at the two siblings and keeping the poker-face for fear of offending me.

"FUJI KARIN! GET BACK HERE! YOU TOMBOY!"

"COME AND GET ME THEN, YOU SLOWPOKE!"

At that, the two remaining occupants laughed merrily.

**~OTRFK~**

From then on, Kazuki-kun swung by our house more frequently. Especially during exam periods, and now that Wataru is in the end of his second year, he would definitely need more push in his academics area. His father and I have never imposed any pressure on him, but Wataru was obviously determined to meet the cut for university, next year. I'm extremely touched that Kazuki-kun was helping so much in Wataru's studies. Even though he himself was in third year and should be preparing for his entrance exams soon.

"Kazuki wants to get into T-University." My son had once told me when I asked him about it. Since recently, I have been seeing less and less of my favorite boy.

"Wow! T-U is rumored to be one of the best in Japan, as expected from Yuichi-chan!" I complimented, while Wataru looked at me weirdly at the way I addressed Kazuki-kun. I meant nothing special at the change of honorific, but only wanted to tease my son a little.

And also…

"Don't call him that, kaa-san. It sounds weird!"

To test something out…

"Maa… It's only a nickname. I'm sure Yuichi-chan wouldn't mind. Or is it because…" I trailed off.

"NO! Erm… I mean, of course, go ahead. Call him whatever you like." He was a little nervous and ashamed at shouting at me. But I could definitely see the raw emotion that was unhidden under the dark orbs… **Jealousy**.

I hadn't been implying anything special, but my son's strong reaction was enough to prove my doubts of something _different_ between the two.

**~OTRFK~**

They were very discreet in their relationship. So careful and natural that I was sure that if I hadn't chance upon _that_, I would have been easily fooled by their well-built façade.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hmm? Why are the lights off?" Once again, I had returned from one of the many business trips. It was about 10PM when I returned, but was surprised to see all the lights in the house off. That's weird, I was sure that my two children were not early sleepers, and even so on a Friday night. I would definitely be expecting them in front of the TV, on the couch, munching popcorn while watching some soapy love drama that Karin would force her brother to watch. It was surprising to return to a dark and silent home. Had they already gone to bed? I shrugged it off and felt the way around to my room. I purposely did not on the lights, for fear of waking up the two. I passed by Wataru's room, and trying my best to remain silent, and was failing because I kept dropping my stuff on the ground.

The door was not fully closed, I realized. There was light coming from Wataru's room, from the small gap at the side, as the door was not entirely close. Which meant that Wataru was still awake. A little happy and curious, I was about to push the door wider when I heard a deep moan. I stopped. Puzzled, I stood by the slightly ajar door and waited.

Then, "Mhmmm… Kazuki." Followed by ruffling of the bedsheets

"Wataru…Spread your legs more…" The bed creaked, far too loudly in the too silent house.

"Ahh! Kazuki! D-don't lick there, it's d-dirty…" Another moan and more movements.

"You are so beautiful… Relax a little…"

"S-stop saying such embarrassing things! Ngnn! I can't…" The bed creaked some more.

"I love you Wataru."

"Ahh! Kazuki!"

And I was sure I had heard enough. Hearing is not believing, but when you see your son being topped by another guy, naked and on a bed, that has got to say something…right?

Not knowing how to react, I remained at the same position while hearing them finish their…intercourse. And I picked up my luggage and left the house silently, as if I was never back in the first place.

I crashed into a hotel for the night, but found myself getting insomnia. Thoughts, sounds and images flooded my mind. I was surprisingly calm for a mother who had just found out that her eldest son was gay, in a relationship, not a virgin, and was having sex with his upperclassman.

I wondered if years of facing sudden emergencies and nasty surprises had trained me to become so collected even in these times. Probably. But I couldn't deduce the emotions that I'm feeling. It's not sadness, anger, or even hurt. I was sure that I'm losing my mind. For I realized that the emotion I felt was relief and a tint of happiness.

Maybe, I was sure that the first time I saw Kazuki-kun, I knew that they were together.

Maybe, I had already guessed their relationship when I saw how they would throw secret, subtle glances at each other.

Maybe, I had knew it all along, but was only waiting for something…something to make me confirm my guess.

And then came the whole scenario of 'mother-walked-into-her-son-having-sex'.

I spent the remaining weekend thinking through, but coming to no decision. The following Monday afternoon, I returned home.

"Kaa-san! Welcome home!" The moment I opened the door, Wataru was there to greet me. "How was the trip?" He asked, blissfully unaware of the turmoil that I had gone through the past two days. He looked so happy!

And all it would take would be one sentence from me, and all his happiness would burst into bubbles.

"Wataru…" I spoke, my voice was bitter and my throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"Kaa-san?" My son replied unsurely, seeming a little worried.

_Say it. _My inner demon commanded me.

"Have you gotten a little shorter?"

_I couldn't do it after all._

"Kaa-san!" He pouted.

* * *

Again, Fuji Hitomi is purely made up by me. I chose Hitomi because it means beautiful, wisdom, intellect and also, most importantly, beautiful eyes. I always imagined that Wataru and Karin got their eyes from their mother, and inherited the rest of their physical characteristics from their father. In my imagination, Hitomi was a very beautiful and elegant woman who's stubborn, firm and very accomplished in her career. She would be someone who will not limit herself to being a housewife, and would hate to be bound by her status as a mother and wife. Hitomi would be someone who's still remained as a cheerful 18-year old girl at heart, hence, the slightly childish interaction between her and the other characters. I also figured that Wataru would also get his 'stubborn-mindset' from his mother. I believed Hitomi to be a very modern woman who preferred to be treated by her children as a friend rather than a mother. I like to think of her as a mother who trusts her children enough to let them make their own decisions.

So, that's probably why there wasn't a huge reaction from her when she 'figured out' her son's homosexual relationship. But that doesn't mean she would approve though, like Shohei, she believes that Wataru and Kazuki's resolution are not steady enough to be trusted. Therefore, would choose to stay as a bystander and watch the progress of their relationship.

There's a deliberate difference between the two mothers. Kazuki Riko was more traditional and when I wrote in her POV, I was more formal in the tone. But unlike writing in Hitomi's POV, there's a more casual and informal tone. It was because of different personalities the two mothers possess, but also the difference in age, and how they treat their sons.

Like Kazuki's mother, Kazuki Riko, she made the decision to wait for her son to reveal the relationship. Well, how would the story progress from now, would have to wait till a later time then!

That's all I have for now, I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's a really long chapter!

Do leave a review to give me some ideas on what you think of this chapter. Reviews are my motivation afterall! ^^

PS: YES! I agree that there are too little fanfics on OTRFK!


End file.
